When Love comes around complete
by imitation L
Summary: Uh, it's darkness....oh nevermind! Well, enjoy! R+R arigoto!
1. Default Chapter

Title: When love comes around  
  
Author: ~Dark Cherryblossom~  
  
Notes: Not much to say other than Hi everyone I'm back! But really who gives a damn if i am or not?! Anywayz, enjoy da fic! I know this is weird becuz like it doesn't make sense. but if you keep reading. It just might. And I know Sakura is not a slob like that. But heck it fits the story!  
  
Regular disclaimers apply  
  
Questions: Does anyone really know what colour Tomoyo's hair is? Some say purple, some say black and some even say gray. And I am not postive. but on one manga picture it seemed well more purplish. So I went with purple on this one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was shining bright with birds chirping in their nests as I sat by my bedroom window staring. Wondering. Today is another day, Yesterday is gone and tomorrow hasn't come. Those words apply to everything I've got. The beautiful cherryblossom tree represents my bestfriend. I had planted two in my front window and hers.   
  
I tied my purple hair in a big ponytail. Today, I am going on a picnic with Syaoran, Sakura and.....Eriol. I am not sure if he is coming or not. Most things point to no. I would really love it if Eriol does join us. Because, I feel I have to leave all the time because of Sakura and Syaoran. Their love is pure and real. I have never had love like that before because well........ I am not sure. I never gotten asked out much, and I always seems to have a camera with me. Maybe it is because I haven't try hard enough.   
  
I don't understand love at all. But I want to try my best understanding it. And finding it. My thought was suddenly interruped my Sakura's cry. I rushed to my bedroom window and peered outside. Their stood Sakura, Syaoran and Kero. Well, Kero wasn't exactly standing but close enough. I opened my windown and stuck my head outside.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" I asked with confusement.  
  
"Oh just a little mixup Tomoyo. Nothing much." Sakura replied with her nervous smile.  
  
"What has gotten mixed up?" I asked.  
  
"Oh just that we both brought a cake for dessert. But non of us bothered to bring anything else." *Sweatdrops* Sakura sighed as she dropped her picnic basket on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. I go to the kitchen and get something okay?" I replied.  
  
"Oh thank you Tomoyo. You're a lifesaver." Sakura smiled. I walked downstairs with my backpack full of photography equipment. I stared at the calender and realizing what day it is. It's my birthday and I forgot it! There was a huge mark on the calender. I smiled, I remembered now, I'll be turning 17 today! Yea! I feel so excited to be a year older. I grabbed a few sandwiches I prepared before and carefully placed them in the basket hoping they won't get squished.  
  
I grabbed my backpack and the basket and rushed outside. I knew they did something special for me! My two bestfriends! They remembered and probably got two cakes for a reason.   
  
"Great Tomoyo! You got them!" Sakura smiled. Syaoran just stood there quietly saying abosolutley nothing.   
  
"I think we forgot something." Syaoran suddenly said.  
  
"Forgot what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know." I replied.  
  
"Oh well, we'll figure it out eventurally." Syaoran grabbed the picnics and put them in the trunk of his car.   
  
The three of us got into the car and Syaoran drove towards our destination.   
  
We were going to a very pretty park. I heard there are a lot of professional photographer there. There is also a lot of things to photograph. I am very excited about it and about my birthday!   
  
~Around half an hour later. We are here~  
  
"Come on Sakura! Let's get a good picnic spot!" Syaoran grabbed her hand and ran towards the hill. I wonder what they are doing. I didn't follow, I opened the trunk and took out the picnic baskets. There are three in all. I am still confused. I realized it isn't that easy to carry three picinic baskets at a time.   
  
"Wait up!" I tried to balance them while trying to keep up with those two love birds.  
  
But then, I felt another presence in the parking lot. It was Eriol. He took my two other picnic baskets and headed up for the hill.  
  
"Hey, Eriol. So glad you could come and join us." I said.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He winked and kept on running. I hurried after him. We didn't find Sakura and Syaoran for a while. But, soon we did find two lovebirds kissing on the picnic blanket. They let go of each other when we arrived.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"Oh, good you guys found us." Sakura blushed madly.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran blushed even redder.   
  
"Oh hi, Eriol." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah hey." Syaoran echoched.  
  
"Hey." It was an indeed awkward suituation for him. We set up the picnic and began eating. The food was delicious. Right after we finished eating and we cleaned up.   
  
Eriol took something out of his bag and handed to me. It was a box neatly wrapped.  
  
"What's this?" I asked with amusement.  
  
"Oh, uh your birthday present." He blushed.  
  
"Oh wow. Eriol, you remembered!" I blushed.   
  
"Well, open it." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Okay." I carefully tore the wrapping paper off. There was a beautiful wood crafted box with angels on them. It was beautiful.  
  
"Wow, Eriol. Thank you. I love it!" I hugged him.  
  
"No problem. Look inside." He directed.  
  
"Sure." I did as told. I found myself a beautiful silver necklace, it was a white angel.  
  
"Thank you Eriol." I carefully placed the necklace on. I smiled excitedly and turned to Sakura. But, she was no where in sight.   
  
"Sakura?" I called.  
  
Syaoran wasn't here either. Where were they?  
  
"Syaroan?" I called again. But, I didn't seem to spot any of them.  
  
"Hello?" I called worriedly.  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I can't seem to find Sakura or Syaoran." I answered.  
  
"Come on, let's go find them." He grabbed my hand and let me towards another hill. I found some great places to take pictures but I didn't stop for it.  
  
"Where do you think they'll be?" I asked.  
  
"Where else?" He answered pointing towards the forest.  
  
"In there?" I asked. The night darkened as we walked slowly into the forest. Sakura and Syaoran seems to be there, I could fell her aura any where.  
  
"There they are!" Eriol suddenly yelled.  
  
"Please Eriol don't scare me like that." I told him.  
  
"Sorry." We walked towards Sakura and Syaoran, they were talking quietly amoung themselves.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura and Syaoran seemed to be fine without us. They were looking for something.  
  
"Hi guys." I said.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura spun around facing me with bunch of flowers in her hands.  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo." Sakura's face was red. Very red. I don't know what was up. But, I smiled mischivesly and walked away with Eriol.  
  
"Come on Eriol. We better go. Sakura was looking for something. I'd better not get in the way now shall I?" I smiled again as I grabbed Eriol's hand and let him back towards the picnic table.  
  
We sat there silently waiting for those two. I knew they were up to something so I didn't want to disrupt their "game". I sat there staring at my camera.  
  
"You look very pretty today Tomoyo." Eriol complimented.  
  
"Oh thank you." I blushed madly.   
  
I stared down at the necklace Eriol gave me. It was indeed very beautiful. I was very grateful to have a good friend like Eriol.   
  
My eyes leaned on Eriol's dark brown eyes. (I think!?! never knew what colour) I leaned in closer and closer until our lips met for a very short kiss. I pulled myself back as if nothing has happened.  
  
"Oh I am sorry." I replied quickly.  
  
"It's okay." Eriol smiled brightly. Suddenly, Sakura and Syaoran showed up with flowers in their hands.  
  
"Happy birthday Tomoyo." Sakura smiled. She handed me my favorite kind of flower, violets with dabs of cherryblossoms.   
  
"Thank you Sakura and Syaoran." I stood up and hugged her. I knew she would remember my birthday!  
  
~A pretty long time later~  
  
Syaoran's car arrived in front of my house. I stepped out and waved good-bye.  
  
"Bye Sakura! Bye Syaoran! Bye Eriol, and thank you all for this wonderful day!" I smiled and waved.   
  
"Bye Tomoyo." Sakura said.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo." Syaoran echoed.  
  
"Call you!" Eriol winked as the car drove away.  
  
I blushed, Eriol was being extra nice to me even though we're not that closed friends. Was ther hope for me with Eriol? I just don't know.  
  
It was quite hard for me to decide. Did I like Eriol? Ah mean, of course I liked Eriol...but only as a friend. But more?  



	2. When love comes around chapter 2 Final c...

When love comes around Chapter 2, Last chapter.

Author: Darkness of Death

Author's notes: Continue on with chapter 1 of "When love comes around" I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS in anyway. Thank you.

P.S. Following fanfic is in Tomoyo's P.O.V. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood on my porch thinking. Or maybe just waiting….For something that I don't know of. Something different…. Soon, I eventually opened the door and went inside.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called.

No one replied. That means mother is on another business dinner. I smiled, she works so hard for this family. And sometimes I don't even appreciate it. (A/N: I don't know what her mother is like because I have never seen her on any of the epsiodes yet.) 

A phone call disrupted my thought. 

"Hello, Tomoyo speaking." 

"Hi, Tomoyo, it's Eriol." Eriol replied.

"Oh, hello Eriol." I said.

"I know you're home alone. So need some company?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be great." I replied.

"Okay then. I'll see you in five!" He hanged up. And so did I. I sat there waiting for Eriol as if something exciting would happen soon. Eriol is my friend. But do I like him more then just a simple friend? Things were a lot more complicated sometimes.

*Knock* *Knock*

I opened the door facing Eriol with a bouque of roses in his hands.

"Kan Ban wa. Eriol-kun. No need to bring me any flowers." I smiled.

"Well, I felt as if I had to bring something." Eriol replied. I took the roses off his hands and put them in a vase.

I sat down on a chair and waved for Eriol to sit too. I smiled…..It was quite akward for both of us.

"Do you have anything to talk about?" Eriol asked to break the ice.

"No…..actually yes. I do have something I would like to ask you for advice on." I looked straight into his eyes. (A/N: Colors?)

"Sure, go ahead Tomoyo." 

"Well, there is this guy……." I trailed off because there was a sinking look on Eriol's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He answered. "Continue on please."

"Well, there is this guy whom is my friend. A very nice friend indeed. But, as I get to know him more and more everyday. I don't know if I like him or it's just plain friendship." I said looking straight innto his eyes hoping he won't predict how this "guy" is.

"It would be nice if you ask this person himself. That way it might be easier to figure out." Eriol answered.

"You think?" I doubted if it would work.

"Yes, Tomoyo. I think it would." Eriol smiled.

"Okay then." I stood up walked over to Eriol and sat down there.

"Uh, Eriol?" I asked hoping HIS plan would work.

"Yes Tomoyo?" He wondered in confusement.

"Well, I don't know if I like you or not. Or it's just friendship….I don't know. Would you help me?" I smiled finally getting these words out of my heart.

"Wow, Tomoyo. The "guy" was me?" Eriol grabbed my hand and squeezed it. 

"Yes, Eriol. I liked you for a pretty long time. But, I never knew if my feelings were true." I said.

"It is. Because…..I like you too. Tomoyo. You're different than other girls. And that's what I like most about you." He brushed my hair with his hand. 

"Really Eriol?" I looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes." He leaned in as I kissed him gently. It was a soft and passionate kiss.. 

I let go of him and said. "No matter what, I still don't understand the true meaning of love." 

"No Tomoyo. You do understand. It's just that you have to look deep down and understand. You know what love truly means.. deep inside." He smiled. My hands ran through his messy blue (A/N: I think!?) hair. Enjoying the soft texture of it… Love…a mystery word….. 

I kissed him once more, getting myself wrapped around him. I didn't know if Eriol is my true love. Or was it a simple crush.. It was quite confusing to me. But as long as I have him as a friend. I would never be lost again.


End file.
